Blunt Instrument
by Shaz1
Summary: Set at the beginning of Skyfall. As far as the World knows James Bond is dead- shot by his own colleague, why does he choose to stay dead and how does his demise affect those around him? Please review


Blunt Instrument

By Shaz1

None of the recognised characters belong to me so please don't sue me!

This takes place during Skyfall I am hoping it will be obvious…. I thrive on reviews so please leave one!

Some violence and the odd naughty word so probably a 12 rating like the films!

Blunt Instrument

"Just take the bloody shot" the muscular blond heard the words and a millisecond later he was falling through the air- the words reverberating through his skull in time with his heart pounding in his chest. As he fell into the depths waiting to embrace him into death he closed his eyes and allowed gravity to carry him- lacking the strength or the will to attempt to stop it.

"Agent down" he heard as a whispered breath into his ear piece, before he succumbed to the darkness.

007-007-007-007-007-007-007

Eve swallowed passed the bile that rose in her throat as she saw the man in free fall towards the water below.

"Agent down" she whispered to her colleagues listening in London. She rested against the railings, her hands shaking and nausea running through her at the thought of what had just happened. Looking below she saw no sign of the 00 that had fallen moments before. Taking one last glance beneath her before her training set in, she packed away the rifle and headed back to the vehicle knowing that she had to withdraw.

007-007-007-007-007-007-007

He knew nothing other than pain and darkness, his entire body ached with physical and mental hurt as he laid as still as death. His eyes refusing to open, his mind blocking the world out in an attempt to hide his feelings. He had no concept of time, he knew nothing about where he was or if he was even alive- and somehow he couldn't care either.

007-007-007-007-007-007-007

She had worked for the secret services longer than she would ever admit, even if she wanted to. She had lost many agents during that time- some of which she would gladly have called friends. She had been injured, held hostage, forced to kill people and forced to fire people. Yet none of that compared the absolute agony she felt with what had just happened. The death of the man that she had nurtured through to 00 status in the first place was like a stake through her heart. In some ways she should be glad that it proved she was still capable of feeling such hurt- and hurt it did. She had always found 007 to be arrogant and driven by his ego, his relative inexperience when he had first come to her attention allowing him to be driven by emotion, something that had never truly changed. The job had taken his only true love from him- he had never been the same since, but he had been the best agent the country, or perhaps the world had ever known.

And now he was gone.

It had been her instruction that lead to his death- she wouldn't be able to forget that. She wasn't a woman to have regrets in life- yet this was one thing she knew she would regret for the rest of her life. James Bond had disappointed her on occasion, in fact used methods that she disagreed with wholeheartedly- but he had always got the job done one way or another and usually at a cost to himself. She sighed as she turned her attention back to the computer in front of her, she had to focus on the mission- if she didn't she risked becoming emotionally involved and that would help no one.

007-007-007-007-007-007-007

James stirred back to life slowly, his gasped as awareness came back and hit him full force, and with it the realisation of the agony his body was in. He looked around in an attempt to know where he was and how much time had passed. Receiving no clues he surveyed the room for anything of use, noticing his watch still on his wrist. He hesitated, searching his memory for where he was and why. A familiar voice sounded in his head, and the words took his breath away as a sudden memory unwillingly attacked him.

"Just take the bloody shot"

He closed his eyes as emotions overwhelmed him in his vulnerable state. She had as good as ordered his death and they both knew it- and ultimately it had been for nothing. He shook his head, knowing on instinct that he had to leave, had to keep moving. He sat up, biting through his lip so hard it drew blood. His entire body was agony as he forced himself to move through the pain. He swung his legs over the bed and stopped only as the world appeared to swim before him. He closed his eyes and swallowed on the nausea that threatened to overwhelm him. His grip tightened on the edge of the bed as he feared he would fall off it if he didn't. He took a deep breath and carefully counted out his breathing to steady himself- unable to concentrate on anything other than where the next breath was coming from.

007-007-007-007-007-007-007

"There is still nothing?" M queried with a sigh.

"No ma'am, no sigh of any body at all- I think our man in Istanbul has run out of options of recovery" Tanner told his boss sadly, James was a good man and an outstanding agent, he hadn't deserved to go out like that. M sighed in response, no words really being able to cover what she really wanted to say.

"Thank you Tanner, stand him down" she finally responded. As soon as she was alone she closed her eyes, sometimes she really hated her job as yet again she was denied closure. She opened her lap top and started the job that she could delay no more- she had an obituary to write, one that she knew James would hate she thought with a small smiles she began to type.

007-007-007-007-007-007-007

He gulped back the tumbler of whiskey and slammed it on the bar for a refill- it was the only way to get through the pain that threatened to overwhelm him. He knew that he was treading a fine line with his alcohol consumption- but he assumed that when you were already dead it didn't really matter. He had chosen to remain deceased, his head was swimming with too much emotion and confusion that he would be no good to anyone anyway. He tapped the bar with his left hand, his right still caused too much pain to use. He gratefully accepted the newly refilled glass and turned his attention to survey his surroundings, it was nearly time to move on again- he had been in Athens for four days and he dare not risk being so still just in case he was hunted. He sighed to himself, rubbing his hand over his face. He would give almost anything for a good night's sleep, his exhaustion was overwhelming him as his sleep was haunted by sounds and images that he feared would never fully leave his memory. He took the pill container from his pocket and dry swallowed two of the tablets before turning unsteadily on his heel and heading out back to his hotel to at least attempt some sleep.

End Chapter One


End file.
